1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a pump having an integrated inlet/outlet portion employed in a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a typical dishwasher, washing fluid is pumped from a sump into upper and lower wash arms that spray kitchenware with a washing fluid. Preferably, the washing fluid is heated, filtered and recirculated during an overall wash operation. Prior to recirculating the washing fluid, the fluid is directed through one or more filters designed to remove a majority of soil particles entrained with the washing fluid. Preferably, the soil particles are directed to a soil collection chamber. Periodically, the system will be purged in order to drain the collection chamber of the soil.
In recent years, it has become increasingly common to provide a series of straining or filtering units in connection with an overall dishwasher pumping system such that different sized soil particles are collected at varying locations. For example, a strainer can be employed to retain large soil particles, while a fine filter can be utilized to remove smaller particles. That is, the smaller particles are able to pass through the strainer, which essentially constitutes a first filtering unit, and are caught by the second or fine filter. In connection with the pumping and filtering operation, it is also known to incorporate a mincer or chopper in order to minimize soil particle size, typically just prior to a drainage operation in order to prevent clogging of a drain hose.
In addition, it has become increasingly important to perform the pumping and filtering operations with a more compact and simplified structure. In an attempt to increase load size and, moreover, to provide space for larger articles of kitchenware, manufactures are attempting to find methods to increase the overall capacity of the dishwasher. One such method is directed to utilizing the space under the appliance to locate pumps, various electrical connections, and certain plumbing pieces.
Obviously, the capacity of the dishwasher to will depend on a number of factors, including the actual arrangement of support racks, the location of washing arms in the appliance, and the manner in which pump housings and other structure are configured in the area below the appliance. Although various dishwasher pumps and housings are known in the art, there still exists a need for improvements in this field in order to further enhance the overall performance and capacity of the dishwasher.